makeyourownherofandomcom-20200214-history
Vestalia
= Powers '''''Pyroknesis:'''''She has the power to emit flames from her body. In her most powerful form it can be up to billions of degrees. '''''Fire Bending:'''''She can bend fire to her will and even pull lava out of the Earth's core. '''''Heat Resistance:'''''No ammont of heat can hurt her. '''''Cold Resistance:'''''She can survive extremely cold tempatures by summening inner body heat. This is necesary in space. '''''Time:'''''She can momentarly suspend people in time around her. It becomes more powerful when she gets the Time Gem. '''''Stregnth:'''''She is strong emough to lift a family van. '''''Magic:'''''She has minor magic abilities and she uses it to rarely. '''''Flight:'''''She can fly in and not in her pheonix. '''''Pheonix:''''' After merging completely with the Phoenix Force, Phoenix is now able to create cosmic fire and flames at will, an ability known as Cosmic Pyrokinesis. Cosmic Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, control, and manipulate cosmic flames, flames which are not dependent on oxygen. The source of Phoenix's cosmic flames derives from her ability to manipulate matter at the atomic level, which allows her to generate intense heat, combustion and concussive blasts by stimulating heat molecules, or simply from her access to cosmic energy, or by combining both powers at once to create more powerful cosmic fire. When using these flames offensively, she burns her victims at the molecular and sub-molecular levels; thus no ashes or other combustive by-products are produced. Her cosmic flames are different from flames that are usually created by common pyrokinetics (like [[Sunfire]] or the Human Torch ). Because her flames are not dependent on oxygen, she can create cosmic flames under seemingly impossible conditions like underwater or even in the vacuum of space. When using her Cosmic Pyrokinesis, the flames usually manifest in the shape of a large fiery bird, a Phoenix. Phoenix, however, has complete control over her cosmic flames and can shape them however she wishes; as a fireball, fiery claws, or even the appearance of an ordinary fire. The pain caused by these flames can be either mental, physical or both simultaneously. Although her cosmic flames (particularly when augmented by the Phoenix Force) are powerful enough to destroy entire galaxies, Phoenix's control over them is so complete that they only harm what she chooses harm, which she calls it "burn away what doesn't work"; thus, her cosmic fire will burn her enemies until they die or she extinguishes it by her own will, and it has no effect on her clothing or anything around her vicinity. '''''Dark Pheonix:'''''The evil form of this. '''''Light Pheonix:'''''She obsorbs the MS0735, a supernova trillions of times hotter than the sun, seven of times bigger than the Milkyway and billion of light years away. She was able to destroy a star at least thousands times bigger than the sun creating a blackhole that destroyed a universe. '''''Infinity Pheonix:'''''When she gains the Infinity gems in her Light Pheonix form. The Fates let her absorb the powers from the gems so even if she somehow lost them she'll still have the powers. Before, she was probally the most powerful being alive. Now she is one of the most powerful beings that ever lived. '''''Infinity Gems:''''' *'''''Power:'''''Her fire powers are multiplied so much she can destroy a gallexy in a single burst of her flames. *'''''Time:'''''She can travel anywhere in time she wants. She has the ability to stop time forever if she wanted too. She has every time power imaginable. *'''''Reality:'''''She can grant anyone's wish. She can even grant her own wishes. *'''''Soul:'''''This gem is sentient and has a hunger for souls. Allows her to steal, control, manipulate and alter souls, living or dead. The gem is the gateway to an idyllic, pocket-universe. *'''''Mind:'''''Allows her to greatly strengthen and enhance mental and psionic power and access the thoughts and dreams of other beings. Backed by the Power Gem, the Mind Gem can access all minds in existence simultaneously exept for the Fates and Medulla. *'''''Space:'''''Allows her to exist in any location (or all locations), move any object anywhere throughout the universe and warp or rearrange space. Power Grid Fighting: Experinced Fighter Physical Apearence